


Artist Tales

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artist Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Eren had a secret hobby and secret Crush. Captain Levi is to curious and Erens secrets come out.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Artist Tales

Eren slips away after training was done. They had free time so he decided to spend it doing something he loved and he often hid. He drew, People mostly but he could do really good scenery as well. He kept his sketchbook well hidden in his cell. Quickly climbing a tree in a nearby field and sitting on a thick branch to serve as his hideaway as he drew. He picked his favorite Subject, Captain Levi. Sure there were pictures of others, but Captain Levi far outnumbered them. He tried to disguise it some but Drawing him with others. Sometimes sparing or fighting a titan. But if one looked carefully they would see Levi was always in the front and center. The main subject. He knew he was pathetic. He even tried to convince himself it was just Hero worship. But deep down he knew better. Today he was drawing Levi and himself fighting side by side. He was so focused that he finished the detailed drawing in record time. Unfortunately before he could get down and head to his cell to hide the book. Someone entered the clearing. Eren made sure to stay out of sight among the branches.  
It was Captain Levi, He was clearly looking for something or someone.  
“Come on Brat where are you, I saw you walk this way.”  
He winced and jumped through the trees until he was a distance away before dropping down and quickly heading to HQ not stopping until he was in his cell, he was not seen by anyone thankfully as he placed the book back in its hiding place. Just in time to as Hange came rushing down.  
“Eren its dinner time!”  
She appeared and he was laying comfortably on his cot as if he was there the whole time.  
“Great be right up.”  
She smiles and walks back up while Eren breathes a sigh of relief before going back up.  
He sees a now very perplexed Captain Levi standing there.  
“Something wrong Captain?”  
“I could have sworn you were in the field nearby HQ.”  
“Eren has been in his cell the whole time shorty.”  
“Would there have been something wrong with my being in whatever field or something Captain?”  
“Well no...Was mostly wondering why the hell you’d be there.”  
Eren and Hange trade a confused look.   
“Um Levi I believe that would have been Eren’s business. Sure your his Captain but everyone is allowed personal time.”  
Eren tried not to laugh at the irritated look on his Captains face.  
“Anyway I’m starving so.”  
“Right right Eren go eat need you nice and energized for tomorrow's tests” Hange states with an excited smile.  
Eren gives an unsure smile before walking off.  
A week past and Eren had to be extra careful when leaving to draw as his captain seemed to have made it a mission to figure out what Eren was doing. Why he had no idea. He looks down at his most recent drawing with a blush. He had no clue why he felt the need to draw a shirtless Levi laying on sheets in a very tempting manner his right arm behind his head. He quickly flipped to a fresh page and began drawing once more. This time Levi was sitting against a wall his left arm of his bent knee. The other in his lap, his other leg sticking straight out. He had just finished the final touches when once again Levi was heard. He quickly closes his sketchbook.  
“Brat I know your in the tree get down here.”  
Eren sighed in annoyance as he carefully hid the sketchbook under his shirt behind his back, the straps of his gear placed perfectly to keep it in place as he jumps down in front of Levi landing perfectly on his feet.  
“Was there something you needed Captain.”  
“What the hell are you doing in a tree Yeager.”  
Eren frowned “Relaxing, believe it or not the cell is anything but calming or relaxing Captain, so I tend to enjoy my free time outside. I’ve always chosen the outdoors to relax even when I was young.”  
“Why not just say that originally then, why the hiding.”  
Eren raises an eyebrow at the elder male.  
“I’m sorry do you like personal details about what you do in your free time to be questioned?”  
“You believe id ask what you do to relax?”  
“I’ve noticed you are a very curious person, if you want to know something you won't quit until you learn the information.”  
“What, is what you do embarrassing?” He asked with a smirk.  
“Depends on who you ask, But its not something I take kindly to others knowing. Human beings are nosey by nature and I don’t need people disturbing me.”  
“Your awfully defensive about whatever it is.”  
“Well I did just spend, what a week just finding spots to relax without being disturbed simply because you got curious Captain, So yeah I’m a bit defensive.”  
His Captain sighs “Come on brat lets go to dinner.”  
Eren lets the Captain walk in front of him until he arrives. Once he was finally back in his cell he hid the book.  
“Your still at it I see”.  
“Hey Armin. Almost got found out today, I may have to take a break for a while.”  
“I still don’t get why you hide it. I mean your so good at it. It’s nothing to be ashamed about Eren.”  
“Armin I’m not ashamed of my skill, But I don’t need people asking me to see my work or trying to get me to make something for them. Plus Captain can not ever see what is in that book.”  
“Why?”  
Eren Hesitantly showed Armin the Sketch book. He flips through it and notices that Levi was the most drawn person. It wasn’t until he got to the shirtless drawing that realization hit him.  
“Oh...Yeah that would be...awkward.” Eren quickly re hides the book.  
“Besides I almost filled the thing, i’ll need a new one soon, and since I’m never allowed in the town without the Captain.”  
“You can’t buy one yourself” Eren nods awkwardly.  
He nods and leaves Eren to his sleep.   
The a few days pass and thankfully The captain backed off some. It wasn’t until night fell when Armin once more came to Erens cell with a big smile.   
“Eren I got this for you”. He stated and handed him a new and quite thick sketchbook. Eren hugged Armin.  
“Thank you so much Armin. Your the best!”  
Armin pats Eren gently on the back.   
“Of coarse Eren I know how much drawing means to you.”  
The next morning he was drug into town by the Captain in search of tea. Why was he brought along? He had no idea. About an hour into the hunt He and Levi were attacked by an unknown man. Eren got a very good look at him as he kicked the man away from Levi.   
The man seeing he was out matched alone fled.   
They quickly went back to HQ to report the incident to Erwin.   
Later in his cell Eren drew the attacker in as much detail as he could. After he was finish he carefully cut the page out of the sketchbook and he quietly went to Erwin's office. Thankfully he was alone.  
“Commander this will help in the search of our attacker just.... keep where you got it from to yourself please.”  
Eren stated worriedly as he handed him the drawing. Erwin stared at it in shock.  
“This is amazingly detailed Eren. You have quite the talent. I take it this is what you’ve been doing while hiding in the trees as Captain Levi puts it. Drawing?”  
“Yes. Its a hobby of mine I rather keep to myself.”  
“Right that is your call, your secret is safe with me.”  
Eren salutes before leaving back to his cell.  
Few days later the man was dumped in a cell further in. Eren smirked as he went to breakfast.  
“You never did say how you managed to pick the guy out of the crowd so easily Eyebrows.”  
“Well you and Cadet Yeager gave a very good description of the man that attacked you.” Eren winced at the lie as both he and Levi were aware that Levi’s description was not very detailed at all. Just the height, build, hair color and eye color. But the man was painfully average if described like that.  
“That is bull shit and you know eyebrows.”  
“Sorry Captain Levi but that is all i’m saying on the matter.”  
Eren quickly past them and grabbed his rations.  
“Eren come here a second!” Hange called. Eren sighed and obeys going to the table Erwin, Levi, Mike and Hange were sitting at.  
“Yes Squad Leader Hange?”  
“I heard you’ve been hanging out in trees. Why trees if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I hate feeling trapped, always have. So forestry areas where I can’t see the walls is the most relaxing.”  
“That cell must be driving you insane, how do you remain calm.”  
“I wouldn’t describe myself as calm, I have a hair trigger temper. However that's why i’ve been as you and Captain Levi so put it, Hanging out in trees. My time there is one of the very few things that keeps me from...Keeps me sane.”  
“What were you going to say Yeager?” Levi asked his eyes narrowing.  
Eren frowned and for once glared at Captain Levi.  
“He would have said keeps him from killing himself” Mike stated for him as if it was obvious and really it kind of was.  
Levi seemed to pale.  
“Why” Hange asked sadly.  
“I hate been trapped yet now i’m in a cage that's worse than before because of that cell, I can turn into the very thing I hate most in this world, hated by the very people I swore to protect, The memories of trost and Shiganshina are still vividly burned into my mind and now I can’t even relax without my superior making a big deal out of it. I’m treated as a science experiment to understand just what my own fucking father did to me. So you tell me, how important alone time as become to me.” Eren spoke coldly and for once his pain was clear in his normally determined gaze. He walked off before anyone could say anything.  
“He’s not wrong, he’s been through hell from a young age and seen blood shed since he was eight. We treat him like an experiment but Eren is still human at his very core. There is only so much a person can take before they break” Mike stated with frown.  
Even Commander Erwin was silent in acknowledgment.   
Later that day When Eren returned from his drawing session he tiredly hid his new Sketchbook with the other one. This days drawing still made Eren blush. What the hell was wrong with his mind. He had drawn Levi shirtless again his bottom half only covered with a sheet His left hand posed as if he was going to push the sheet down, his mouth set in a teasing smirk and his right griping the headboard behind him. Eren shutters as he forcefully shoves the memory of the drawing into the do not touch box in the back of his mind. He needed a cold shower, ice cold. He grabs is sleep wear and heads to the shower. After he steps out, his towel wrapped around his waist. Only to see Captain Levi step into the shower room. Eren adverts his eyes and grabs his clothes before turn and was about to step back behind the curtain when he feels Levi grab his shoulder before hearing him inhale in shock.  
“Shit Yeager, you trying to make yourself sick, your freezing.” Eren instantly turned red.  
“I...I can’t get sick Captain.”  
Levi rose an eyebrow at Eren.  
“So why are you freezing ass cold?”  
“I um... took a shower is all. Now can you let me get dressed” Eren asked awkwardly and Levi released him. With a smirk that was a little to close to the one he drew earlier.   
He quickly darts behind the curtain.   
“So A cold shower. What girl’s got you all bothered?”  
Eren shuttered at the tone.  
“I um...its not...”  
“Out with it Yeager.”  
“Its not a girl” Eren muttered as he quickly dressed.  
Silents met his confession.  
“Oh...well didn’t see that coming.”  
“Yeah I don’t broadcast it. Not that I ever had reason to.”  
“Relax i’m the last one who would judge, given i’m gay as well.”  
Eren relax some at that before he steps out.  
“So you have a guy on your mind then.”  
Once again Eren was doing a tremendous impersonation of a tomato.  
“Jean?”  
Eren makes a grossed out face.  
“Horses aren’t my type.”  
Levi actually chuckled at that.  
“Armin?”  
“Ew he is like my brother.”  
Levi thinks a moment “I’ll admit this is difficult. You never really show feelings like that toward others.”  
“Best for everyone, if you don’t try to figure it out Captain.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Cause if he were to find out, i’m pretty sure it would result in me being dead or at least beat the shit out of.”  
“He’s not gay?”  
“He is, just I don’t really see me being his type.”  
“And that results in violence how?”  
“I learned to expect violence as a natural reaction to me since being in the scouts” Eren informed dryly.  
Levi frowns at that but Eren just walks off.  
Another few days past and to Eren’s shock he was moved to an actual room for once. Which made him a lot happier. Awkwardly though the room was across the hall from Captain Levi’s. Though he understood why that was. It was still better then the cell so who was he to complain.   
It was when he returned for his sketchbook after training he began to panic. They were missing. He rushed to Armin.  
“Armin...They’re missing.” He whispered in a rush.  
Armin's eyes widen.  
“Ok Eren think did you leave them in the clearing on accident?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“did you take them from the cell after you moved?”  
Eren paled “no....and Captain Levi recently cleaned the cell.”  
“Well you hid them behind a loose brick, maybe he didn’t find them.”  
“Here is to hoping.”  
Eren rushes to his old cell and straight to the loose brick thankfully the books were there.  
“Eren?”   
He tenses at the sound of his Captain’s voice.  
“C...captain. What is it?”  
“What are you doing down here?”  
“Oh I just left some items down here on accident.”  
“Hidden behind a loose brick? Must be important in order for you to hide them.”  
“Y...yes sir.”  
Eren replaces the brick and scoops up the two books.  
“i’ll be going now.”  
“Eren let me see what you have there.”  
“There just books. Captain. Nothing you should concern yourself with.”  
“If that was true you would be trying so hard to hide them.”  
Eren backs up slightly.  
“If I tell you what they are will you stop trying to look at them?”  
Levi frowned at the genuine fear on Eren’s face.  
“I suppose.”  
“They’re sketch books. I spend my free time drawing.”  
“Why are you so scared of me seeing the drawings?”  
“I don’t like people looking at my drawings. Plus well for an artist their personal sketchbooks are more um like their journals. Private .”  
“How about one picture of your choosing, i’m just a bit curious on your skill.”  
Eren sighs a bit relieved. He could live with that.  
He opens his old sketchbook, the that one had safer drawings well until the last few.  
He flips to a picture of the old Levi squad all together. Levi in the middle, Petra to his right, then Oulo Eld and Gunther to his left. They were standing in the field Eren normal draws in. All of them Saluting. He turns the book to face Levi.  
He notices Levis eyes widen in shock and gains a sad smile on his face, no doubt at the memories.  
“Your very good at drawing. Why show this one out of, from what I can tell, a few hundred if I may ask.”  
“Um safest. It shows my skill the best as its both people and scenery while also not revealing anything to personal that isn’t already known.”  
“I have an odd feeling you drew your crush a few times.”  
Eren blushes again and closed the book quickly.   
“Maybe a few times. That also why I chose this sketch book.”  
“Oh now i’m really curious, why not the other one?”  
“None of those are um safe.”  
Levi chuckled, “Not safe hm, drawing the man with no clothes.”  
“hey he is mostly covered.....from the waist down anyway.” He stated defensively before his brain caught up.   
Levi actually laughed at that.  
“Oh no offense but shut up Captain, I really should not have told you that.”  
“Why not, not like i’ll tell the guy. Though I’m more than a little curious.”  
Eren goes to walk away but trips as Levi went to move at the same time. His sketchbooks falling from his arms. One opening to the drawing of Him and Levi fighting back to back. The other was the one that made him need a cold shower that one night. He quickly goes to grab that one but Levi got it first. His scans the pictures as Eren grabs the other on. Eren quickly grabbed the sketchbook from his captains hands and ran off. Leaving a stunned Levi behind. He didn’t stop running until he was in his field. Quickly climbing the tree and just sat there his sketchbooks held tightly to his chest. How was he ever supposed to face Levi again. After a bit he sighed and started to draw. This one was of him saluting, A peaceful smile on his face the friends and family that are dead standing around him in the same faded shade. Under them you see a graveyard each stone read one of the names of the dead. In the scene directly under him was a funeral with the grave that read Eren Yeager.  
He hears his captain stepping into the clearing.  
“You know another reason I hide my drawing since being here. Some are very dark. I hide those even from Armin and Mikasa knowing the pain they would give them.” Eren stated calmly.  
“Eren...”  
“Don’t... I rather not deal with mockery or anger or pity. Not from you.”  
“Why would you think I would have any of those reactions?”  
Eren looked up as he hears Levi pull himself onto the same branch.  
“What are you working on?”  
He shakes his head “Not important.”  
“Eren look at me please.”   
Shocked at the tone he looks up at Levi.  
“So you have the same feeling for me as I have for you. We should talk about that.”  
Eren stares at Levi as the words sunk in.  
“C...come again?”  
Levi smiles slightly.  
“You heard me Eren. It the reason I was so curious. I wanted to learn more about you”.  
Eren seemed to think a moment before a thought hit him and he smirks a moment.  
“Did you know I was in the shower that night Levi?”  
It was Levi’s turn to blush.  
He looks away “perhaps. By the way when have you ever seen me shirtless.”  
“I haven’t”.  
“Then how....”  
“I fight you in hand to hand a lot Levi. The grapple tactics you’ve taken to after learning I can tank your hits don’t leave much to the imagination.”  
“Oh...can I see some of the others.”  
Eren sighs and hands him the first Sketch book.  
“Work your way up to the more interesting ones. But be warned I wasn’t lying some are very dark in nature. Come to me after you look through that one if you really want to see the second sketchbook.”   
Levi and Eren part ways both knowing a deep conversation would be needed later.  
Later came two nights later when Levi knocks on Erens door. Eren allows him in and Hands him the second book after he returns the first.  
“There is not as many in that one as its the newest. Only about ten or so.”  
Levi looks through them silently until he comes to the last one.  
He looks at Eren having learned a great deal about, the man. Both the light hearted and the dark. The dreams and the nightmares. He also learned he seemed to be Eren’s favorite subject.  
“Eren?”  
He looks up at Levi in question.  
Levi hesitantly reaches out and cups his cheek and carefully leans in. Giving Eren time to move away or stop him. Eren did neither. So Levi captures his lips in tender kiss. Eren returns the kiss keeping it light and testing.  
After a moment or two Levi pulls away with a small smile.   
Levi carefully sets both sketchbooks on the nightstand before slowly guiding Eren onto his back. Now hovering over the younger male as he watch Levi’s every move. Their lips met again in a slow passionate kiss. Levi feels Eren thread his fingers through his hair as the other hand rests on Levis waist. As if to pull him closer or keep him there. After a while Levi pulls away to remove both his and Eren’s shirts. He take a moment to commit every detail to memory. Their hands exploring the newly revealed skin gently. Unhurried. Levi hands slide to Eren’s pants, where they pause. He looks in Eren's eye, his question clear. Erens response was to kiss him deeply before whispering only two words.  
“I’m yours”.  
It was all the conformation Levi needed as he removed Eren’s pants, then his own. He kisses Eren again before kissing slowly down his neck, then torso. Eren was panting as he was very sensitive to touch. Eren whimpers in pleasure as Levi took him into his mouth. Levi Hummed slightly drawing a full moan from Eren. Eren barely registered the feeling of a slick finger gently and slowly entering him.  
Only sparing a second to wonder when Levi got oil and were he hid it.  
Before being very quickly distracted by his lover prepping him. He was a mess of moans after a while. Levi pulls away making Eren shutter in discontent. Levi gave him a soft smile before spreading warm oil on his length and lining himself up. He pauses once more making sure Eren truly wanted to continue. Eren smiles reassuringly at him and pull him into a loving kiss as he feels Levi slowly entering him.   
It burned a bit but he was prepped well so it didn’t outright hurt.   
Once fully inside Levi waited for him to adjust. Though it was very difficult not to move. He refused to risk hurting Eren. Soon enough Eren moved experimentally against him making Levi groan softly. Levi sets a slow smooth pace. Taking his time. He intertwined their fingers and kisses him softly. Tenderly trying to convey as much love as he could and feeling Eren’s love as well.  
Levi shifts slightly and Eren gives a particularly loud moan of his name.   
He chuckles a bit and aims for that spot every time. But kept the even pace that was slowly driving Eren insane.   
“L...Levi Please...”  
“Please what love?”  
“F..faster please”.  
Levi smiles slightly and Obeys groaning as Eren tightens around him in response.  
He could tell Eren was close and only needed a little push, and Levi was on the edge himself so he reaches down and strokes Eren’s length in time with his thrusts. Eren nearly screams Levi’s name as he cums, His walled tightening around Levi sending him over the edge as well.   
Levi rests against Eren slightly panting. Slowly he pulls out of Eren and lays next to him. Pulled Eren to him.  
“I love you Levi.”  
“I love you to My Eren.”  
That night both slept with a smile and not a single nightmare to be seen.


End file.
